Memories of You
by shiramiu
Summary: Claire kini tinggal di Mineral Town, membangun kehidupan yang baru dan telah memiliki seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya. Tapi, bisakah ia melupakan seseorang di masa lalunya...? ClairexJack, Graire, Oneshot. R/R please? D


Shiramiu kembali! Kali ini bikin fanfic dengan ide yang dicetuskan oleh the owly bros...

4 the owly bros: Thanks a lot atas saran dan masukannya yah! Berkat anda sekalian saia jadi langsung terpacu bikin fanfic ini... Oia sebelumnya maaf mungkin kalo idenya langsung saia wujudkan mentah-mentah begini... X3

Bikinnya sambil denger beberapa lagu... Mungkin bisa jadi 'image song'nya fanfic ini, hehe.

Image song :

Melody – Shion Tsuji

Sarah Brightman ft Chris Thompson – I Will Be With You (Where the Wind Blows)

Miyamoto Shunichi – Soba ni Irareru Nara

Coba deh cari lagunya, liriknya, jangan lupa transletannya dan hayati lagu-lagu ini!

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon and its characters are not mine! (wish i could have Gray. Awwww... xD )

* * *

**Memories of You**

_**Tidak semudah itu untuk melupakannya...**_

_**Kenangan itu...**_

_**Kenangan-kenangan indah bersamamu.**_

_**Sekaligus mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku hingga kini...**_

_**Dan entah kapan aku dapat melupakannya...**_

* * *

Hari itu begitu cerah. Walaupun sudah musim gugur, matahari tetap bersinar dengan penuh semangat. Claire berjalan melewati kebun anggur milik Aja Winery, bersama seorang pemuda yang memakai topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA'. Mereka berdua akan ke mother's hill untuk menyejukkan diri.

"Panas ya?" Mau pakai topiku?" Kata pemuda itu menawarkan topinya.

"Hmm? Bukannya itu topi kesayanganmu, Gray?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya, heran juga pada pemuda ini, yang biasanya nggak bisa lepas dari topi biru bertuliskan UMA itu tiba-tiba menawarkan orang lain untuk memakainya. Tapi pemuda itu langsung saja melepaskan topinya, lalu memakaikannya pada gadis itu.

"Kayanya nggak pantas kalau aku yang berteduh dibalik topi itu, sedangkan ada gadis yang kepanasan di sebelahku..." kata pemuda itu pelan, sambil mengangkat tangannya agar tidak kesilauan. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya..."

"I-iya..." sahut Gray gugup.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Claire, yang tadinya tersenyum, ekspresinya berubah suram. Claire kembali mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya.

_**Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini...**_

* * *

~flashback mode-ON~

"Huwaa, panas sekali!" Seru Claire setelah keluar dari mobil, yang baru saja sampai di pantai. "Jack, ayo cepat! Nanti kutinggal loh!" Seru Claire, memanggil seseorang yang masih berada di mobil.

"Aih, Claire sayang, sabar dong. Sebegitu kangennya 'kah kamu dengan aku, sampai teriak-teriak begitu? Hehehe..." Muncul sesosok pemuda dari dalam mobil, memakai kemeja bermotif bunga ala hawaii dan celana pendek selutut, dengan topinya yang dipasang terbalik, nyegir lebar menatap Claire yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai.

"Sembarangan. Ayo Jaack, cepetaan... Panas nih!" Seru Claire mulai kesal pada pemuda yang masih saja nyengir lebar itu. _Seperti orang gila aja, senyum-senyum kaya gitu,_ batin Claire. Pemuda itu pun berlari-lari kecil menyusul Claire, yang mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang terkena sinar matahari. Claire memakai gaun terusan tanpa lengan, berwarna biru muda polos. Pantas saja kepanasan, pakai baju tanpa proteksi begitu.

"Ayo cari tempat yang teduh buat gelar tikar. Panas juga ternyata." Kata Claire yang membawa tikar bermotif kotak-kotak, yang biasa untuk piknik. Jack membawa keranjang pikniknya.

"Claire, sini dulu." Panggil Jack tiba-tiba.

"Hee? Apalagi sih?"

Jack melepas topinya dan memakaikannya pada Claire. Kemudian Jack menggandeng tangan kanan Claire yang tak membawa apa-apa. Claire terkejut dengan sikap Jack yang tiba-tiba gentle itu.

"Hehe, Gentleman khan?" kata Jack, lagi-lagi nyengir lebar.

"Huuh, ge-er!" timpal Claire, menutupi wajahnya tengan topi yang dipakaikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Diam-diam, wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan mereka berdua pun menyusuri pantai, mencari tampat untuk meghabiskan waktu berdua...

~flashback mode-OFF~

* * *

Gray dan Claire duduk di pinggir danau di Mother's Hill, mengobrol satu sama lain. Tiba tiba dari balik semak-semak muncul seekor kucing liar, berwarna hitam. Meskipun tak terurus, bulu-bulunya masih terlihat bagus.

"Wah, kucing! Sini manis..." Kata Claire, sambil mendekati kucing hitam itu. Ternyata kucing itu jinak. Kemudian Claire menggendong kucing itu.

"Gray, lihat! Lucu yah?" Kata Claire lagi, sambil menyodorkan kucing hitam itu ke arah Gray. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam, pelan tapi pasti menjauhkan diri dari kucing itu.

"Hee... Gray, nggak suka kucing yah?" tanya Claire, mendekap kucing itu lagi, yang mengeong manja di pelukan Claire. "Kenapa?" tanya Claire lagi.

"Melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri..." Kata Gray, masih menjaga jarak dengan kucing itu. "Matanya juga menyeramkan." Tambah Gray lagi, menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya, yang sudah dikembalikan. "Sudah, lepaskan kucingnya... Aku nggak tahan dipelototi kucing itu..."

Claire hanya tersenyum,kemudian melepaskan kucing itu, yang langsung menghilang di balik semak-semak. Reaksi Gray terhadap kucing itu, mengingatkan Claire kembali pada kenangannya dengan Jack...

* * *

~Flashback mone-ON~

"Jack! Kesini dong! Lihat ini deh..." Seru Claire, dari beranda apartemennya.

"Eh? Apaan? Mana, mana?" sahut pemuda dengan wajah polos, seperti anak-anak yang penasaran melihat mainan baru.

"Nih." Claire langsung menyodorkan seekor anak kucing tepat di depan hidung pemuda yang baru saja sampai di beranda itu.

"Huwaaaaaa!!!!" Pemuda itu langsung jatuh terduduk, dan dengan mati-matian menjauh dari kucing itu. "Makhuk apa itu, Claire???!!!" Jerit Jack, menunjuk makhluk yang ditakutinya itu.

"Ahahaha, Jack lucu! Masa sama kucing takut sih? Lucu begini kok..." Kata Claire, tertawa, sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan jarinya.

"B-bukan takut lagi tau! Alergi! Hiiih! Bisa-bisanya suka sama makhluk menjijikkan yang suka muntahin bola bulu kaya gitu!" kata Jack sembari berdiri, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan kucing itu.

"Tapi kan lucu, lihat deh, matanya berkilauan." Claire iseng mendekatkan wajah kucing itu dengan Jack. Reaksinya?

"Huwaaaaaa!!! Nggak! Dia pelototin aku!!! Huaaaa!" Jack langsung ngibrit, sembunyi di balik sofa di ruang nonton TV, sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"Hee... Dasar orang aneh... Sama kucing kok takut. Hihihi..." Akhirnya Claire melepaskan kucing itu, dan menutup pintu kaca berandanya. "Sudah deh. Aku sudah usir kucingnya. Masih takut ngga?" Kata Claire, mendekati Jack yang sekarang sudah meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu! Tuh, bulu-bulu rontoknya nempel di tanganmu! Iikh... Menjijikkaaaan!" Seru jack, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Iya, iya... cerewet amat..."

Claire pun berjalan ke arah dapur, mencuci tangannya di tempat cuci piring, dan tak lupa memakai sabunnya. Belum selesai gadis itu mengeringkan tangannya, Jack memeluk Claire dari belakang.

"Eh?" Claire terperanjat. Jack membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Claire, dengan tetap memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hmm... Claire... Baumu lembut sekali..." Kata-kata Jack membuat Claire tersipu malu.

"A-apaan sih? Memangnya aku bau ya?" Kata Claire, salah tingkah, sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi nggak berhasil.

"Bukan, maksudku, aromamu..." Kata Jack lembut.

"Ooh..." Akhirnya, Claire menyerah juga di pelukan sang kekasih...

"Claire..."

"...Ya...?" Jawab Claire pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kata Jack pelan.

"Eeh... Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Mati di saat ini pun aku rela..." Lanjut Jack, dengan suara yang entah mengapa jadi lirih...

"Jack! Kamu ngomong apa sih? Aneh-aneh aja!" Kata Claire, akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jack. Claire menatap cemas pada Jack. "Ada apa, Jack...?"

"Hehehe... Asal ngomong kok." Jawab Jack dengan nada ceria, dengan wajah nyengir lebar yang biasanya.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu dong." Kata Claire, tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf yah? Hehehe..." Kata Jack, kemudian mengecup pipi Claire dengan cepat, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali merona kemerahan...

~Flashback mode-OFF~

* * *

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Gray dan Claire baru saja akan pulang, ketika awan mendung tiba-tiba menjadi hujan yang sangat lebat. Mereka berdua berlarian, dan akhirnya berteduh di Mine Cave di dekat air terjun Harvest Goddess.

_**Kenapa hari ini aku kembali merasakan apa yang telah kualami bersamanya dulu...? Tuhan... Kenangan bersamanya kembali merasuki pikiranku...**_

Ucap Claire terus-menerus dalam hatinya.

"Claire?" Suara seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba itu langsung membawa Claire kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh?"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan? Dari tadi sepertinya kamu melamun saja..."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kok, Gray! Nggak usah khawatir."

"Tapi wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja! Aku—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahaya amat terang muncul, diikuti dengan suara gemuruh guntur yang sangat keras.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Claire menjerit keras, langsung berjongkok menutupi kedua telinganya. Potongan-potongan memori yang tak menyenangkan itu berlalu-lalang di benaknya.

"Claire!" Gray segera mendekati Claire dan memegang kedua bahunya. Claire mulai gemetaran hebat. Tatapannya kosong. Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek, seperti mau menangis.

"Claire, kamu kenapa? Claire!!!"

Seketika itu semua kenangan kembali menghujam benak Claire, seiring dengan gemuruh petir di luar gua. Semua kenangan itu... Kenangan di hari itu, hari dimana gadis itu kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihinya...

"...Jack..." kata Claire lemah, kemudian gadis itu terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri...

* * *

Claire's POV

Aku terbangun di tengah malam yang dingin itu karena suara gemerisik dari sebelah tempatku tidur. Aku melihat Jack, kekasihku terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, terlihat mewaspadai sesuatu. Di luar hujan turun deras...

"Nngg... Jack...?" Kataku pelan, sambil berusaha bangun. Tapi Jack berbalik dan mencegahku bangun. Ada apa ya...?

"Sshh... Sudah, sudah. Kamu tidur saja dulu..." bisik Jack lembut. "Aku cuma mau ke toilet saja..." Katanya lagi, sambil mengelus dahiku. Kemudian ia berjalan tanpa suara keluar kamar, tanpa menyalakan lampu.

"...Hmm..." Aku pun kembali terlelap di tengah suasana yang dingin karena hujan...

PRAAAANG!!!!

"!!!" Aku langsung terbangun mendengar suara keras itu. Petir menyambar, membuat jantungku berdegup keras, ketakutan mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Kemudian aku teringat. Jack tak di sampingku. Berapa lama aku tertidur barusan...?

"Jack...! Kamu dimana?!" Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Jendela menuju beranda telah pecah. Angin dingin dan percikan hujan masuk ke ruangan. Ini... Ulah perampok...?

Aku berjalan perlahan, menghindari pecahan kaca dan mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Petir kembali menggelegar keras. Detak jantungku masih belum melambat juga. Aku takut. Jack... Dia dimana...?

Dan ketakutanku menjadi nyata. Dengan kilatan cahaya petir, terlihat sosok yang sangat familiar bagiku, terduduk lemas, bersandar di dinding di ruangan itu.

"!!!!!!" Aku langsung mendekati sosok itu, tak peduli ada pecahan kaca yang telah meggores kakiku.

"JACK!!!" Ya Tuhan... Apa yang telah terjadi...? Aku sedikit mengguncangkan badannya. Ia sadar.

"....Uurgh..." erangnya. Ia mencengkeram bagian pinggangnya, yang telah bersimbah darah.

"Jack! Kenapa bisa begini? Ada apa dengan—"

"...S-sudahlah... Claire... Dengarkan aku..." Katanya lemah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung kugenggam erat.

"Jack..." Tanganku masih gemetaran... Air mata juga mulai mengalir di pipiku... Tidak...

"Aku... Sudah memanggil polisi... Kamu akan tetap aman..." Katanya lagi, suaranya makin pelan...

Tidak bisa seperti ini terus... Bantuan... Aku mencoba bangkit untuk memanggil bantuan... "Jack, bertahanlah... Aku panggil ambulans—" Kata-kataku terhenti oleh Jack, yang dengan cepat menggenggam pegelangan tanganku erat.

"Nggak usah... Claire... Jangan kemana-mana..." katanya pelan, sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Nggak, aku nggak kemana-mana, Jack-kun... Aku cuma akan mengambil handphone dan telepon ambulans—"

"Claire... Temani aku..." Katanya lagi, kini mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi. Aku menyambut tangannya, dan kini aku di sampingnya, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya... Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya di luar sana...

".... Jack... Kumohon, bertahanlah..." Kataku sambil terisak pelan.

"Claire... Dengarkan aku..." Jack mengangat satu tangannya, mengelus pipiku, menghapuskan airmataku dengan jemarinya. Tidak... Jemarinya terasa dingin...

"Jack..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... Melebihi... Apapun... Di dunia ini..." Katanya lagi, air matanya menetes, walaupun dirinya berusaha tersenyum saat mengatakannya...

"S-sudahlah, bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal ini—"

"Aku... mencintaimu... Teruslah hidup, Claire..." Jack membelai rambutku... "Uugh..." Erangnya tiba-tiba, sepertinya mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa. Aku menggenggam satu tangannya erat.

"Jack...! Bertahanlah...!" kataku, dengan suara bercampur isak tangis... Jack...

"Pasti... Aku... Akan selalu... Ber...sama....mu..." Katanya lagi, makin pelan... Tangannya kembali mengelus pipiku, kemudian...

Kilatan cahaya sangat terang, diikuti suara petir yang paling keras yang pernah aku dengar...

Seolah film yang diperlambat... Tangannya terjatuh lemas...

Kedua matanya tertutup... Seolah tertidur...

"Jack...!" Aku mengelus pipinya. Dingin...

"Jack...!" Aku mulai mengguncangkan badannya. Tak ada respon. Dari jauh aku mendengar suara sirine yang mendekat. Tapi tak ada gunanya lagi. Tak ada gunanya...

Jack... Kekasihku...

Telah tiada...

Aku tak dapat menahan tangisku lagi...

"JAAAAACK!!!!!!"

~Flashback mode OFF~

* * *

Gray's POV

"Claire!" Seruku, mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis yang kini terkulai lemas. Ada apa dengannya???

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menggendongnya (author's note : bridal style! Nyaha! =3 ), dan segera membawanya ke klinik...

Begitu sampai di klinik, aku langsung menendang pintu klinik hingga menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat Elli si suster dan Dr. Trent yang terkejut dengan suara keras itu.

"Mana dokter??!" Seruku sambil menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Claire yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Tolong periksa gadis ini!!!" Seruku panik. Kenapa aku panik begini? Sudahlah. Yang paling penting, Claire...!

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Dr. Trent sigap, sambil memberikan aba-aba padaku untuk merebahkan Claire ke atas tempat tidur. "Apa ia sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh untuk seorang dokter.

"Aku nggak tahu... Tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan... Setelah mendengar suara petir..." Jawabku, sambil kembali mengingat kronologi kejadiannya.

Ya, kami berteduh di gua... Hujan begitu deras... Kemudian petir menyambar, membuatnya berteriak panik...

Dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

Ada apa dengannya...?

'_...Jack...'_

Aku teringat ia membisikkan nama itu sebelum ia pingsan...

Jack...? Siapa dia...?

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Silahkan tunggu di ruang tunggu." Kata Dr. Trent menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Baik..." Dan aku pun beranjak dari ruang periksa, kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu. Hanya ada aku disini. Sepertinya Elli sedang membantu Dr. Trent...

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat di luar sana, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kapan akan berhenti...

Claire... Aku harap kau tak apa-apa...

* * *

Normal POV

Pagi hari telah tiba. Awan gelap yang membawa hujan telah digantikan oleh mentari pagi yang cerah, menyinari dunia dengan cahaya hangatnya. Sisa-sisa air hujan di sekitar kota masih menggenang. Sinar mentari yang menyinari membuat seluruh kota tampak berkilauan...

Sebuah pemandangan yang indah, setelah hujan bagai badai yang telah berlalu...

Di klinik, seorang gadis perlahan membuka matanya.

Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, Claire melihat sekitarnya. Ia ada di dalam bilik periksa yang ditutupi tirai. Perlahan ia melihat ke sebelahnya.

Seorang pemuda, duduk tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat Claire berbaring, dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu. Pemuda dengan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA'.

Claire, mendadak kembali penuh kesadarannya, langsung terduduk dan tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah. _Ia... Sejak kapan disini...??? _batin Claire. Kemudian, Elli datang dari balik tirai dengan wajah bersemangat begitu melihat Claire yang sudah sadar.

"Claire! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah..."

"I-iya... Ada apa denganku...?"

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan... Kemarin kau pingsan tiba-tiba... Untung saja Gray dengan sigap membawamu langsung kemari... Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tetap didiamkan di gua dingin itu..."

_**Gua, dingin...? Oh... Iya... Kemarin kami berteduh di gua saat hujan turun tiba-tiba...**_

_**Kemudian petir. **_

Claire kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Wajahnya kembali lesu, kemudian merebahkan badannya kembali.

"Nggak usah memaksakan diri, Claire. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang..." Kata Elli lembut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih dari Claire, menuju ke sebelahnya. Elli tersenyum lagi. "Gray menemanimu sepanjang malam kemarin."

"Eh...?" Claire jadi tersipu mendengarnya. Gray, menemaniku semalaman...? Dengan tangannya menggenggam tanganku...?

"Hihihi... Sepertinya Gray begitu peduli padamu, Claire..." Kata Elli lagi sambil tersenyum geli. Claire menatap pemuda yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya itu. Tangan Gray masih menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya...

"Nnggh..." Gray mengerang tiba-tiba, kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Setengah sadar, Gray mengusap matanya. Tangannya masih juga menggenggam tangan Claire, yang makin tersipu begitu pemuda itu terbangun (walau belum sadar sepenuhnya ^^; ). Elli hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Naah, aku akan buatkan cokelat hangat untuk kalian berdua! Tunggu sebentar ya...!" Kata Elli, kemudian meninggalkan Claire dan Gray.

Gray hanya menatap kosong ke arah dimana Elli beranjak. Sepertinya belum sadar juga... Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya, yang masih menggenggam tangan Claire. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Claire. Yang kini tersenyum canggung, dengan wajah merah.

"Se-selamat... Pagi..." Kata Claire pelan.

Gray langsung membelalak, telah sadar penuh.

"!!!!" Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Pa-pagi..." Sahut pemuda itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan topi biru favoritnya. Suasana jadi canggung. Gray yang tersadar masih menggenggam tangan Claire, perlahan melonggarkan dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Kamu... Nggak apa-apa...?" Tanya Gray pelan.

"Hmm...? Nggak apa-apa kok..." jawab Claire, tersenyum lembut pada Gray, yang makin tersipu melihat senyum gadis di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih ya...?" Kata Claire lagi.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Gray polos. Claire hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah mengantarkanku sampai klinik, menemaniku sampai aku sadar pula..."

"... Ah... Bukan apa-apa..."

"Terima kasih, ya..." kata Claire sambil tersenyum lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Elli datang membawa dua cangkir berisi cokelat hangat dan beberapa potong roti di atas nampan, dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah Claire dan Gray.

"Nah. Silahkan dinikmati! Anggap saja ini sarapan kalian!" kata Elli ceria. "Aku harus beres-beres dulu sebelum klinik buka, jadi, kalian berdua nikmati sarapan saja dulu, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Elli." Kata Claire pada Elli, yang membalasnya dengan senyum (wuiiih... murah senyum nih... xD ), kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi. Gray lalu mengambil kedua cangkir itu, dan memberikan salah satunya pada Claire.

"Hei... Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal... Tentangmu..." Kata Gray tiba-tiba, sambil menyeruput cokelat yang ternyata masih terlalu panas untuknya.

"Iya...? Apa itu?" sahut Claire, sambil meneguk cokelat hangatnya.

"... Nggak sekarang..." Kata Gray pelan. "Mungkin... Nanti. Saatnya belum tepat..." Lanjutnya lagi. Claire, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Gray, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga... Ada satu hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu..." Kata Claire lagi, setelah meneguk cokelat hangatnya habis.

* * *

"... Makanya... Aku trauma dengan petir..." Kata Claire dengan suara bergetar, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dari ingatan dan kenangan yang mengerikan di masa lalunya itu. Gray hanya terdiam, menatap Claire dalam-dalam.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sudah 2 hari sejak Claire pingsan dan dirawat di klinik. Claire dan Gray kini sedang duduk di pantai, di sore hari dimana langit sudah memerah dan matahari sudah ada di ufuk barat. Claire baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang masa lalunya pada Gray, yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Gray tentang siapa 'Jack' yang sempat ia sebut dalam igauannya.

"Maaf aku baru menceritakannya sekarang..." Kata Claire lagi, karena Gray tak berkata apapun. Di luar dugaan, Gray tersenyum padanya. Digenggamnya tangan Claire, membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menceritakannya padaku, Claire..." Kata Gray pelan. Claire terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa... Kenapa berterimakasih...? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu..." Kata Claire sambil menunduk. "Kan aku yang curhat padamu..." Gray hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Claire sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Haaah! Perasaanku lega sekarang..." Claire menambahkan seraya meregangkan badannya. Memang, beban yang selama ini terkunci di hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan hilang entah kemana. Rasanya jadi lebih ringan. _Jauh lebih ringan._

Tapi tanpa disadarinya, setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya. "Eh? Kenapa aku menangis...?" Kata Claire, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke wajah untuk menghapusnya, tetapi didului Gray. Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya dengan jari-jarinya lembut. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Gray, menatap kedua mata gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, teruskan saja tangisanmu." Kata pemuda itu serius. "Memang lega setelah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, untuk melepaskan kepergian seseorang yang kau sayangi... Butuh waktu dan kekuatan yang sangat besar..." Kata Gray lagi. Mendengar hal itu, airmata Claire langsung menetes lagi.

"Jack..." Kata Claire lirih, mulai menangis. Kenangan tentang kekasihnya, perlahan kembali terlintas. Bukan kenangan mengerikan itu lagi. Kenangan-kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan oleh gadis itu.

_**Kebaikannya... Kasih sayangnya... Kehangatannya...**_

_**Semua tentang dirinya... Dia yang kucintai... Dia yang sudah tak bisa kutemui lagi...**_

Perlahan, Gray mendekap Claire dalam pelukannya. Claire menangis makin menjadi, memeluk Gray erat.

"Tak apa-apa menangis sekarang... Menangislah sampai kau lega..." bisik Gray di telinga gadis itu. Claire terisak makin keras. Gray mendekapnya lebih erat, mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Tapi setelah itu, lupakanlah. Lupakanlah, Claire. Lupakan semua hal yang membuatmu sedih. Dia memang sudah nggak ada di dunia ini, tapi dia akan selalu ada di hatimu, lewat kenangan yang pernah kalian lewati bersama..." bisiknya lagi, walau dalam hati, Gray merasa sedikit sakit, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa di hati Claire masih dengan kuat tersimpan kenangannya dengan orang lain. "Lalu bangkitlah, Claire... Hadapi apa yang ada di depanmu sekarang. Tak usah menengok ke masa lalu lagi, karena masa depanmu ada disini..." katanya lagi. Claire hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya sambil terisak.

"Semua orang disini menyayangimu, Claire..."

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat indah dari Mineral Beach. Claire sudah selesai menangis, kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda di sebelahnya, Gray, yang senantiasa mendampingi gadis itu sampai benar-benar lega karena telah meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Claire, ayo kita kembali..." Kata Gray lembut. Claire mengangguk, tandanya setuju. Kemudian, Gray bangun, maju beberapa langkah ke arah laut, menghirup dalam-dalam udara laut yang segar, sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Claire yang masih duduk, menatap pemuda itu dari belakang. Matahari senja menyinari, terhalangi tubuh Gray sehingga yang terlihat oleh Claire hanya siluetnya.

Dan siluet itu, perlahan berbalik menghadap Claire, dan tersenyum.

Bagai film yang diputar lambat. Sesaat Gray berbalik, Claire bersumpah ia baru saja melihat sosok Jack, yang tersenyum tulus padanya, dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Seolah mengatakan "Berbahagialah..."

"Claire?" Kata Gray, kemudian mendekat pada Claire.

Dan bayangan Jack hilang dari pandangan Claire, digantikan Gray, yang tersenyum lembut, menawarkan satu tangannya untuk membantu Claire bangun.

Claire balas tersenyum, menyambut tangannya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Gray lembut. Claire hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Gray sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"E-eh?" Wajahnya memerah, namun tersamarkan oleh suasana sore yang memang kemerahan.

"Terimakasih banyak... Gray..." Katanya pelan. Perlahan, Claire mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, dan mencium lembut bibirnya...

Matahari telah bersembunyi di ufuk barat, tapi masih sedikit menyisakan rona merahnya di langit.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Claire tersenyum sepenuh hatinya pada Gray, yang wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa groginya setelah pertamakali dicium oleh gadis yang telah lama menjadi pujaan hatinya...

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan pantai yang kini telah mulai gelap. Claire sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan berbisik pelan,

"Aku akan terus maju. Bersama orang-orang yang menyayangiku, dan aku yang sangat sayangi disini..."

* * *

_**Aku ingin bertemu dirimu. Apa daya hal itu sudah tak mungkin.**_

_**Semua kenangan tentang dirimu, kebaikanmu, kehangatanmu, segalanya...**_

_**Kini hanya tinggal kenangan yang takkan kembali.**_

_**Tapi aku akan terus maju. **_

_**Karena aku tahu aku tak akan sendirian.**_

_**Carry on, Jack...**_

_**And I'll stay strong... **_

_

* * *

_

The end!

Inilah dia fanfic ke-5 saya yang sempat ngadat beberapa hari... Dan akhirnya selesai juga.

Mohon review-nya, kalau-kalau ada yang terasa 'janggal', atau kurang pas, atau mungkin bisa diganti dengan kata-kata lain...

Oh! Atau mungkin ada yang bisa sumbang ide buat fanfic selanjutnya? *dikemplang*

Maklum author gebleg... Demennya Graire mulu...

=_=;

*sweatdropped liat si Mary mojok di perpus yang makin sepi sejak Gray jadian sama Claire...*

Eh? Kalo di Fanfic ini Jack sudah Alm., Gray jadian sama Claire, nasib Mary??? Ikut jadi suster di gereja, temenin Pak Carter kali ya? *Dilempar kamus Oxford sama Mary*

Harus bikin pairing lain nih...

Jaa~

Sampe fanfic selanjutnya!

~best regards, Shiramiu~


End file.
